Ce que tu représente pour moi
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: James Moriarty n'a jamais raté une mission, surtout pas à cause de ses sentiments. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Tout le monde sauf celui qui sait tout sur lui. /Moran's POV\ Molliarty (Molly/Moriarty), possible MorMor (Moriarty/Moran) voir Mollan (Molly/Moran) plus tard. 2éme chapitre en ligne Rating T par sûreté
1. Chapter 1

Hello, je viens vous présenter un petit projet qui a germé il y a peu dans mon esprit mais que je me suis empressée de faire car étant très motivée, il s'agit de Molliarty du point de vue de Moran

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont à Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC et surtout Conan Doyle

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper, une gentille et toute douce petite demoiselle, incapable de faire du mal. Comment une femme comme ça peut t-elle avoir un tel effet sur Lui ? Lui c'est mon patron, certains disent que je le considère comme plus que ça, peut être, je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Il est tout ce que j'ai en tout cas. Je ne la déteste pas pour le fait de l'attirer ainsi. Je ne la déteste même pas du tout. Il y a peu d'ailleurs, je la trouvais encore charmante et avais bien envie de l'avoir sous mon emprise. Mais je dois avouer que tout cela a disparu lorsque Jim m'a avoué ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Ça c'était passé deux semaines après qu'ils se soient "rencontrés". Ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme une rencontre vu que Jim avait récolté des tas d'informations sur elle pour justement entrer en contact et la séduire. Ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu cependant...<p>

Donc, deux semaines après qu'il ai enfin décidé de mettre son plan à exécution, il venait de rentrer d'un de ses rendez-vous avec elle, il est rentré la tête basse, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je l'attendais assis sur la canapé de notre salon, je m'étais déjà préparé à écouter ses plaintes qui suivaient toujours ses rendez-vous avec elle. Mais ces plaintes ne vinrent pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à ma droite, gardant toujours les yeux au sol.

**-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

Ma voix n'était pas très assurée, je ne voulais pas poser une question à laquelle il ne voudrait pas répondre. Il leva la tête vers moi, je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de douleur sur son visage. Là, la peur s'infiltra en moi, avait t-il était attaqué ? J'étais censé le protéger, avais-je mal fait mon travail ?

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Sa réponse était désespérée, elle ne correspondait pas au James que je connaissais même si je ne le connaissais que peu.

**-J'ai fais une erreur, Sebastian.**

**-Quelle erreur ?**

Je n'osais pas me rapprocher de lui, il avait l'air sur le point de se perdre dans une de ses crises de folies.

**-Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné.**

Mon inquiétude descendit légèrement, si ce n'était que ça, ça allait encore. Il trouverait un autre moyen de s'approcher de ce Holmes.

**-Elle a découvert votre véritable identité ?**

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, de très longues secondes.

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me suis compromis d'une autre façon.**

La peur avait refait surface.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est ton rôle d'entendre ça.**

Mon cœur se serra, de quoi parlait t-il ? Quel rôle ?

**-Je jouerai le rôle qui vous sera nécessaire monsieur, peu importe ce dont il s'agit, je suis prêt à vous écouter.**

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**-Je ressens des sentiments bien supérieurs à ceux que je m'attendais à ressentir pour elle.**

D'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas prêt à entendre ça.

**-Pourriez-vous clarifier un peu ?**

Je failli ne pas réussir à finir ma phrase, ma voix était étranglé, il ne sembla cependant pas le remarquer.

**-Faut t-il vraiment que je précise Moran ?**

Il soupira et plaça ses mains sur son visage.

**-Je l'aime.**

Je ne peut pas décrire ce que j'ai ressentis à ce moment là. C'était comparable à la douleur de la toute première balle qu'on se prend en plein ventre. On la sent déchirer la chair car on ne peut pas penser à autre chose, on amplifie ce que l'on ressent car c'est la première fois.

**-Je...**

Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. J'avais compris dès qu'il avait commencé à parler que moi aussi je ressentais des sentiments bien supérieurs à ce que je pensais ressentir pour lui. Et il avait fallu que je réalise ça alors qu'il m'avouait aimer une autre. James Moriarty, amoureux... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

**-Qu'allez vous donc faire ?**

J'avais dû puiser dans mes dernières ressources de calme pour former cette phrase, je voulais paraître sérieux, pas attaché surtout pas dépendant. De toute façon, Molly Hooper était bien trop gentille pour que mon patron reste vraiment avec elle. C'était impossible.

**-Continuer le plan. On verra ensuite.**

Il s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce, marmonnant qu'il devait réfléchir en silence et sans être perturbé par la présence d'un simple sniper. Je savais qu'il ne me considérait pas comme simplement cela, il ne me garderait pas sinon. Mais un Jim perturbé était du genre à rabaisser tout son entourage et, aussi spécial que j'étais à ses yeux, je n'échappais pas à cette règle. Mes jambes me portèrent jusque ma chambre sans que je le réalise, la journée de demain pouvait s'avérer pire, bien que c'était très improbable, autant profiter du repos durement mérité.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^, la suite arrive le plus vite possible !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, je reviens avec la suite de cette fic qui ne veut pas me lâcher et qui m'inspire beaucoup ^^

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Jim semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, mais il faisait semblant et j'étais donc obligé de faire de même. Il m'informa qu'il avait invité Molly à venir chez nous aujourd'hui et que je devais me faire passer pour son colocataire. Cette indication me fit sourire. Cela dit j'étais prêt à jouer le jeu, j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur - je m'étais dis que mon patron n'était pas dans son état normal hier - et ça pourrait devenir drôle.<p>

La demoiselle arriva à 14h environ, ce fut à moi d'ouvrir la porte pendant que Moriarty se mettait dans la meilleure position qu'il pouvait trouver pour séduire sa victime. J'ouvris donc la porte et me retrouva face à la fausse petite amie de James qui était, je devais bien l'avouer, plutôt mignonne malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements.

**-Bonjour, je suis Molly, l'amie de Jim...** Se présenta t-elle d'une voix toute douce.

**-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Molly, moi c'est Sebastian.**

Je lui fit la bise et l'invita à entrer. Je la mena jusqu'au salon où nous attendait Moriarty.

**-Molly, quelle plaisir de te revoir, quelques heures sans toi était déjà un supplice.** Dit t-il en se levant.

**-Je suis tout aussi heureuse que toi de te revoir Jim.**

Je m'étais légèrement reculé du couple, et j'avais bien fait puisque je put plus facilement tourner la tête lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas voir ce spectacle, il m'aurait intérieurement détruit et je le savais.

**-Je vous ramène du thé ?** Proposais-je avec un sourire forcé.

**-Oui, merci Sebby.**

Je fis demi-tour afin de retourner dans la cuisine pour préparer les boissons chaudes. Je voulais prendre mon temps car l'idée de les voir ensemble ne m'emballait pas du tout. Rien que de les entendre rigoler dans la pièce d'à côté me faisait mal au cœur. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas. Je suis un tueur professionnel, je ne devrai pas ressentir de telles émotions et surtout pas envers celui pour qui je travaillais. Et puis elle était une mission, je devais tout faire pour que ça marche et qu'elle tombe dans le piège de Jim. Même si il avait l'air de tomber lui-même dans son propre piège. La façon dont il l'avait regardé lorsqu'il l'avait vu... Comment diable pouvait t-elle l'intéresser comme ça ? Il a toujours haït les gens normaux, il n'existait pas plus normal qu'elle. Le thé était prêt, je rempli trois tasses, les posa sur un plateau et l'apporta dans le salon où je trouva les deux "amoureux" enlacés. Je me racla la gorge, ils se tournèrent vers moi et James m'adressa un sourire. Avait t-il réalisé que j'étais mal à l'aise ? Probablement. Je tendis une tasse à Molly et posa celle de Moriarty sur la table basse afin qu'il ai à se détacher d'elle pour l'attraper.

Cette torture dura deux heures, nous discutions, la demoiselle riait fréquemment aux blagues de mon patron, celui-ci semblait tout faire pour se rendre plaisant à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle quitta notre maison, Jim était tout souriant, presque en train de sautiller partout.

**-J'aime tellement cette mission.** Me dit t-il en chantonnant.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je lui répondit:

**-La mission hein ? Je pensais plutôt que vous aimiez autre-chose.**

Il me fixa, sans perdre sa bonne humeur. Sa voix était joueuse.

**-Serais-tu jaloux mon cher ?**

Le rouge me montait aux joues mais je faisais de mon mieux pour le cacher.

**-Je ne le suis absolument pas, boss. Vos relations ne me regardent pas.**

Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur moi, je pouvais les sentir, je n'osais pas le regarder.

**-Tu n'es pas drôle Sebby, tu pourrais au moins essayer de te battre pour m'avoir.**

Il s'approchait de moi, je le sentais, je tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi désormais. Il se pencha en avant.

**-Je vaux le coup en plus.**

Puis il se recula, un sourire en coin. Il savait très bien ce qu'il venait de faire, il savait l'ordre qu'il venait de me donner, il venait de me défier.

**-Je n'en doute pas monsieur.**

Il caressa mes cheveux, pas comme lorsqu'on félicite quelqu'un ou comme un geste de protection, plus comme pour humilier.

**-Molly m'a cependant plus charmé que toi. Tu dois bien avouer qu'elle est plus que toutes ces femmes ordinaires.**

Mes poings étaient serrés.

**-Non, je ne trouve pas qu'elle l'est. Je la trouve aussi inintéressantes que toutes les autres.**

**-Allons, mets un peu ta jalousie de côté, tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi. Je pense que vous pourriez bien vous entendre tous les deux si tu faisais un effort.**

A mon tour d'afficher un sourire narquois.

**-Un effort ? Pour une fillette comme elle ? Je préférerai me lier d'amitié avec le dealer du coin, au moins j'y gagnerai quelque chose.**

Ma remarque ne semblait pas lui plaire, il fronçait les sourcils.

**-Fais un effort pour moi alors. Cette "fillette", comme tu le dis, est encore innocente, je vais la rendre accro et la faire venir du mauvais côté, elle a tellement de potentiel. Ça c'est intéressant, ça c'est excitant. Et si tu me veux, il va falloir me montrer que tu as aussi quelque chose à m'offrir.**

Il me laissa seul dans la pièce, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi décider. Cette Molly était définitivement différente pour lui, et ça m'horrifiait. Je n'étais plus rien comparé à elle. Je devais faire quelque chose pour changer ça. J'allai accepter le défi de Jim, j'allai surpasser cette femme qui m'avait dérobé les sentiments de mon patron, j'allai le séduire, peu importe ce qu'il me faudrait faire pour ça.

* * *

><p>La situation se met doucement en place, ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'inflige à mon Sebby adoré, j'aime juste le torturer physiquement et mentalement =D Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !<p> 


End file.
